


Surprise

by ToTheMax



Series: Rowan's October Challenge [1]
Category: Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: I bury my gays because i have depression and cant write happy things, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Maxx comes home expecting a surprise. He gets it, just not in the form he wants.





	Surprise

It was a somewhat silly thing, how one word can turn a good day into a night of being pressed against the bathroom wall, suppressing sobs because the apartment walls are thin, and you'll be damned if you wake up your neighbors.

He was just coming back from PetSmart to get food for Pistol. On the public bus ride, he texted Awsten in his way back. 

**just got the cat food and am on my way back. I also have a surprise for you ;)**

**_I swear to god if ur talking about yr dick_ **

**not this time lmao ;D**

**_that winky face says otherwise_ **

**seriously, I got u a lil something when I was out on town! ur gonna like it I promise**

**_yknow, come to think of it I have a surprise for you too!_ **

**oh really??? or are u whipping up something right now?**

**_;))))))))_ **

Maxx shut his phone off with a grin he couldn't tamp down. He looked out the window at the people whizzing by as the bus went on its way. Knowing Awsten, he probably was putting something together last minute, but despite it being store bought or handmade, it was always heartfelt and amazing either way. Just like him.

He shifted he two bags balanced on his thighs as he put his phone away, his thoughts on Awsten. Whatever it was that he was going to be surprised with, he was sure that the would like it. He had gotten Awsten a new microphone for his mini studio that he set up in their closet. The pros were that Maxx would often be lulled to sleep by him singing and strumming his guitar. The cons were that his neighbors also often banged at their door at one in the morning complaining about noise. He sang loudly for his crappy mic to pick up his voice, but this new one was much better and could pick up his voice easier. He knew Awsten would love it--if only he knew what Awsten was planning for him.

Maxx stepped off the bus at his stop, swinging the bags of cat food and Awsten’s mic at his sides as he somewhat jogged home. His heart beat a little faster out of anticipation--and not training his stamina-- as he reached their apartment complex. It was now in view, nothing out of place, except…

Their right side neighbor wasn’t on his usual spot, smoking in the afternoon. Usually, he would rock back and forth, complaining about the noise Awsten and him made, praying for them to shut up. Now, while he heard a loud electric guitar coming from his house, his neighbor was nowhere to be seen. A bit odd, but the man probably had places to be.

Maxx just rolled his eyes with a grin, wondering why he was even debating this. Then, he unlocked the door, shutting it quickly behind him. “Awsten!” He called over the noise, “I’m home!” Immediately, the noise from the back room stopped, and he heard the guitar thudding to the ground.

“Hi!” Awsten greeted rather cheerfully, coming up from behind and pecking Maxx on the cheek. “How was the bus?” 

“Nothin’ too terrible.” He grinned widely and peered at his collarbone. “Are you wearing two sweaters?” He tugged at the black collar of his first one and saw the red fabric of a second.

“It-it’s cold,” Awsten commented, hugging his arms around himself.

“It’s literally sixty degrees, but okay.” He slid the microphone box to Awsten. “Happy early birthday, hun.”

Awsten’s grin dropped, but only for a few moments as he drew in a gasp. “Holy shit. Maxx, my birthday isn’t until next year!”

“I know, but I saw it on sale. Thought you’d like it.” He took Awsten’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Awsten scoffed at him for being so romantic, and slapped his shoulder playfully.

“I love it,” He said. “Damn, my surprise is nothing compared to this!”   


“Shush,” Maxx retorted. “What is it? I heard you playing when I walked in.”

“Guess I kinda spoiled it. I-I’m not done yet, but I wrote you a song.” He took the box, a little hesitant. He looked down, running his thumb over the graphic on the side of the box.

“Hey,” Maxx muttered, knowing anxiety when he sees it, “You alright? You know I’m gonna love it.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Awsten sighed and shook his head, nodding towards their bedroom. “Nevermind. C’mon, let’s set this thing up and I’ll play you what I have.”

In their bedroom, Pistol was curled up sleeping. When she opened her eyes, she jumped up and hopped off the bed, gravitating towards Maxx and rubbing against his leg. He moved Awsten’s shiny purple guitar to the side of the bed, sitting at the edge and letting Pistol into his lap. She was looking at the closet, where Awsten was setting up the microphone, and trembling.

“Hey,” he said, eyebrows creased with worry, “You know what Pistol’s scared about?”

“Nope,” Awsten answered maybe too quickly. He busied himself with not looking at Maxx by fiddling with the screws on his microphone stand. “Probably just cat things, y’know?”

“Yeah…” He looked down to the calico, softly petting from the crown of her head to her shoulders. Then he looked back at Awsten, whose hands were visibly shaking. “Awsten, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Awsten quickly answered again. “I’m fine, Maxx.”

“Are you sure?” He picked up Pistol, setting her on the bed. He stood and walked over to Awsten, who had tears shining in his eyes. “You wouldn’t be crying if you were.”

Awsten dropped the microphone onto the stand, stepping back. “Mic’s ready.”

“Don’t change the subject.” The back of Maxx’s throat started feeling heavy, indicating rising anxiety. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Awsten stayed silent, his jaw trembling as he opened and closed his mouth for something to say. Pistol hopped off the bed, getting between Maxx and him. She spat out a tiny hiss, nudging Maxx’s leg to seemingly get them apart.

“Awsten.” Maxx’s voice was firmer. “Please.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Awsten replied, voice thick. Heavy tears fell from his eyes.

_ His eyes…  _ Maxx gently took his chin, lifting his head to look at his eyes better. Either the lighting was playing with him, or his eyes were fading to purple. The blue in his left wasn’t visible, a dark royal purple taking its place. “What the hell is going on with your eyes?”

Awsten went rigid. He snatched Maxx’s hand away from his face, then laid his hands on his chest. “Maxx,” he whispered, “Get away from me.”

“What’s going on?” Maxx demanded. Hurt flared through his chest when he was shoved back. “Awsten-”

“Just get away from me!” Awsten screamed. He tightly held onto his sleeves. “Go hide, please. Let him burn off some energy-”

“Fucking  _ who _ ?” Maxx snapped. Pistol let out an angry caterwaul, clawing at Awsten legs when he tried stepping out of the closet. “Awsten, please answer me!”

“I'll tell you later, go fucking hide!” Awsten crumpled, getting on his knees and keeling over his his head pressed into to the floor.

“Awsten-”

“Maxx Martin Danziger, if you don't hide right now, I will kill you!” Awsten screamed, muffled. It didn't sound like a threat, more of a plea.

Awsten only full-named when it was serious. He took that moment to charge out of the bedroom, going to the other side of the house to the bathroom.

He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, not registering the smell of rot coming from behind him until he turned around.

Well, there was the neighbor. Maybe in way more pieces than Maxx would have liked, but there he was, gutted and draining in the bathtub.

He suppressed the urge to vomit, but his roiling stomach betrayed him and forced him to go to the toilet (where the neighbor's eyes were floating) and throw up everything he ate that day. Once he was done, he didn't waste time wiping his mouth as he went to the door and threw it open.

The sharp point of a knife found its way to Maxx’s jugular, and a raspy voice hissed, “Where the fuck do you think you're going, hotshot?”

Awsten’s fiery purple gaze met Maxx’s eyes, his lips pulled into a toothy grin. His black sweater was gone, and instead there was one of Maxx’s favorites- his pink, white and blue, streaked and soaked with blood. 

Awsten backed Maxx into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He pulled the knife away from his throat. “How do you like my little surprise?”

Maxx couldn't choke out anything in this thick, acrid air. Nothing but whimpers.

So, Awsten went on. “I strung it together for you. Aren't you gonna say anything? I went through all this fucking work, I did all of this for you. What do you say?”

Maxx did his best to breathe. “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.” His smile softened. “You look pale, why don't you sit down?”

Maxx didn't move. He just stared with tear tracks glimmering down his cheeks.  _ He didn't do this. Awsten would never do this, he's not  _ strong enough  _ to do this. _

“I said,” Awsten hissed, coming forward and driving the knife into his left thigh, “sit. Down.”

Maxx let a scream erupt from his chest, being forced onto his knees. Pain rippled through his leg, leaving it paralyzed. He quieted when Awsten kneeled down, roughly jerking the knife out of his thigh, twirling it in his hand. “I'll tell ya… from what I've seen of you, I thought your legs would be stronger.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Maxx howled, clutching his leg. “Awsten, what the fuck!?”

Awsten jerked his head back, confusion dawning his face. “What? No, heck no. I get the confusion, we look a lot alike. But are Awsten’s eyes purple?” For emphasis, he dug the knife into his own eye, calmly slipping it out of the socket and skewering it on the edge of the knife. It clung to his socket by the optic nerve.

“Aws-” Maxx choked, “Please, stop. Please, baby-”

“Well, I'll be damned!” He slapped his thigh. “He never told me you guys were actually  _ dating _ ! C’mon, buddy,” he said to himself, “why didn't you tell me? I would have made this faster.”

Before Maxx could react, the knife buried into his thigh again. 

“Or, I might just slow this down to make you scream.”

Maxx tamped down the urge to scream. He was stronger than Awsten, he could wrestle the knife away no problem of he caught him off guard. 

This wasn't Awsten. Whoever this was possessing him and torturing him, it wasn't Awsten.  _ It's not Awsten, _ he told himself.  _ Hurt him just a little. _

“Aw, strong baby, aren't you?” Awsten rasped. He twisted the blade, earning a pained yelp from his victim. “Not strong for long. I'll make him watch the life drain from your eyes. Slowly, deliberately… he's watching every second.”

“Shut up,” Maxx spat.  _ Keep him distracted.  _ His heart was leaping with every pound against his ribcage.

“He's going to suffer more than you. I'm being merciful of your ass.” He took the knife out, slashing his dangling eye out of his head. “He's gonna feel that in the morning.”

“Shut up,” Maxx hissed, and the knife dug higher up his thigh, taking a few stabs to break through all the tissue. By now, the he somewhat got used to the flaring pain and could stomp down another scream that erupted in the middle of his throat.

“Make me, pretty boy. Why don't you make me?” he jerked the knife out, tossing it on his lap, “Go on.”

Maxx weak fingers curled around the knife. This was a bit too easy, considering his boyfriend walks to kill him.

“Go on, Maxx. Shut me up. Bury that knife right here.” He pounded his fist on his chest, flecking blood onto Maxx’s face. “Do it, coward.”

He shakily raised the red-coated blade, looking at his smudged reflection. “Shut up,” He murmured, looking the monster in the eye. “Last warning.”

“Oh, no, last warning!” He put his hand to his chest, mock offended. “Oh  whatever shall I do?”

“I'm warning you,”

“Listen, Maxx, I think you-”

“Shut up-”

“Maxx, stop-” he didn't hear that the rasp had escaped his voice, all he saw was hands coming for him.

“Shut up!” Maxx roared, lunging forward and not computing his arm moving until the knife was lodged deep in Awsten ribs. For an extra effort and twisted, hearing and feeling a sinister  _ crack  _ that trembled both of them. 

Maxx looked into his eye, and his heat dropped when he saw a frozen, fearful, brown and blue iris staring right back at him.

It was silent, save for Maxx’s sobbing. With the last of his energy, Awsten smiled at him. He slumped into Maxx’s arms, who leaned back with him until they were pressed against the bloody wall. 

The last thing he felt was the pressure of Awsten’s lips grazing against his neck in a soft kiss before he exhaled one last time.


End file.
